In the Eyes of a Tiger
by moore8879
Summary: It is a Quinn and Bella story.  Quinn didn't deserve to get rejected by Sookie.  He got the shaft for no reason.  This is a story about two people finding love again after heartbreak.  The vampires are out of the coffin. Shifters and vampires involved.
1. Chapter 1

*****This is a crossover between the Southern Vampire Series and Twilight. It is a Quinn and Bella story. Quinn didn't deserve to get rejected by Sookie. He got the shaft for no reason. This is a story about two people finding love again after heartbreak. The vampires are out of the coffin. Vampires and shape shifters will be involved in the story.**

**There will be a little of everything so the story is rated "M" for a reason. So if you have read our stories you know how our minds work.**

**This is collaboration between BloodAngel78 and Moore8879. **

****I just wanted to thank moore8879 for asking me to do this with her. I love her writing and her idea's, and I'm really excited. Anyway enjoy, and tell us what you think. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own 'Twilight' or the 'Southern Vampire Series' we just like to play with the characters.**

"**In the eyes of a Tiger."**

**Chapter 1**

**(Quinn's POV)**

Never again.

I will not go through that again. No woman is worth it. I've learned my fucking lesson.

It's been a year since the Nevada vampires took over Louisiana. It's been eleven months since I last saw Sookie.

It's been seventeen years since I left the life of the pits behind me. Or at least I thought I did.

She knew of the life I had to endure at the hands of a sadistic vampire. I had two choices death for my mother, and I, or life in the pits. My mother comes first, so putting my life in the hands of Maria for those three years was the only way to go.

Maria had one goal in mind, and that was to rule the south. I had come to her at the right time as a threat formed in a group of shape shifters was putting Maria's plans in to a spin.

Maria set me up in the pits, to work my way into the shape shifters pack. And that is exactly what I did.

We were caged animals fighting for the entertainment of the supernatural world. Yes, we were given the illusion of being treated with respect but at the end of the day we were all just working, and earnings for the sadistic bitch Maria

She is a ruthless bitch who uses humans, shape shifters, werewolves and Vampires as she pleases.

The humans were sold as pets treated worse than a family dog. The Shape shifters in the pits fighting to stay alive, the Werewolves thinning out the vampires that no longer had use in this world, her world, and the Vampires...

After I had destroyed the pack of Shape shifters I was put to fighting every day and every night. Sometimes as my tiger form and others as my human form.

I was equally as strong and quick in my human form, but the punters liked seeing the tiger, the freak tearing and ripping through the other freaks. Vampires would line the cages with their human pets at their feet.

The more tearing, ripping and all-out war the better, it was a kill or get killed world and I was on top for a long time.

After my three years were up I thought I walked away from it all. I have paid my debt to the bitch and I was through with her.

Or at least I thought I was.

I love my mother and my sister. They are the only family I have. I would do anything for them. Which is the reason I am here; in a little town in Washington.

The only thing I had left to do was find the human named Isabella Swan, and take her back to Vegas. After that I was done. No more vampires. No more Felipe de Castro and his mate, the sadistic bitch Maria. I was through with this shit. I will do what I need to do and my debt would be paid. My family and I will be free to live our lives away from the Las Vegas vampires. We will no longer be under their thumbs.

I suppose the only good thing coming out of this is I get to do the work I love. I work for a company called "E.E.E" also known as Extremely Elegant Events. We organize events for everything.

Since shifters have come out, business has been booming. Weddings, births and plenty of pack events have been keeping me busy. After what happened, I do need the distraction.

I'm on my way to La Push, Washington. The alpha of a pack of shape shifters is getting married this weekend. I'm here to make sure nothing goes wrong.

I will be staying in Forks which is about a ten minute drive to La Push. According to what I was told about this Isabella Swan is that she lives here in Forks. I am pretty sure she will be easy to find. It would have helped if I had a picture, but unfortunately the psycho bitch didn't have one. How is that even possible? Her mate is one of the most feared and respected vampires in the U.S. How could she not get one?

Stupid bitch!

**(Bella's POV)**

I should be happy, right?

My werewolf best friend is getting married with my human best friend.

I should be happy about it, but I'm not. I feel like my life is falling apart again.

After the Cullen's left I was miserable. Miserable is not quite the word I would use to describe what I felt. I was devastated. I felt my world crumble when those words left his mouth.

"I don't want you." He said with cold eyes.

My heart and soul were left on the forest floor that night, and I'm starting to believe that I will never get it back.

Some stupid part of me believed that Edward would come back. Especially since the supernatural world has been exposed to what use to be the real world.

When we humans, thought that we were the rulers of the world, everything felt like it should be. Even when I discovered that Vampires, Shape shifters, and Werewolves lived amongst us I felt safe in the fact that they were kept hidden, living their lives in our world.

They even had their own rulers to make sure that this world was kept secret, in a way the Volturi were protecting us humans from the fate that they knew could happen.

Now we struggle day to day trying to coexist in their world.

Yes it's meant to be a shared existence, but it is all a charade. Everyone, and by that I mean every human, knew that we were the bottom feeders. We were only here for as long as they want us here.

When the true world was exposed Charlie and I were greeted by most of the Cullen family. They were on our doorstep within an hour of the news release, well, all but one.

I looked around Jasper hoping _he_ was just hiding in the shadows, but when I realized that _he_ was in fact not with them my eyes turned to the floor as I tried to keep the tears from falling. I had made a promise to myself that I would no longer shed a tear for _him,_ and I would be damned if I was going to fail the first chance I got.

Jasper must have seen something or maybe he felt my hurt, he grabbed my chin and lifted my head up so that my eyes were on his.

"He is not worth those tears that you are trying so hard to keep in, don't let him hurt you like that. We love you Bella, and that is why we are here." He said, before Alice pulled me into her awaiting arms.

We are the big family I never had.

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper got together and re made the treaty that they once had with the Wolves.

The Cullen's, along with the Wolves had agreed that Forks and La Push would not be turned into the mayhem circus that the rest of the world had been turned into.

The townspeople of Forks always knew there was something wrong with the Cullen's and now they know what it was. The Cullen's were expecting some form of backlash from the reveal, but nothing came. Carlisle got his job back and life seemed to get back to normal for the rest of the Cullen's.

They still decided to stay home during sunny days. They didn't want to blind the whole town with their diamond like skin. We all learned our lesson the hard way. By me being the prime example. Jacob and I were riding our motorcycles along the road heading towards the Cullen's house when I was suddenly blinded by a bright light. I ended up losing control of my motorcycle and I ended up crashing into a bush. A good thing it wasn't a tree.

I found out later on that it was Emmett up in the trees keeping an eye out for us. I was a little scared when they all came out to check on me since I was bleeding quite profusely, but what ended up happening was not what I was expecting.

It was actually Jasper that came to help me. I thought right then that it was the end. I shut my eyes waiting for it to happen, but nothing happened.

Jasper just grabbed the first aid kit and quickly bandaged me up and that was it.

"Jasper, doesn't the blood bother you?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth after he finished.

"As good as you smell Bella, the answer is no, it doesn't bother me. Since "True Blood" has been produced life is a little easier for me. I'm also hunting regularly so it doesn't bother me." He said nonchalantly.

And that was the end of that.

"True Blood" is a synthetic blood developed by the Japanese. The development of the blood brought on "The Great Revelation" by all the vampires all over the world.

Who knew there were so many different types of vampires?

I guess the internet was right about something.

The Cullen's are categorized as "Cold Ones" due to their cold marble skin. The other vampires that were made known were the "Dark Ones". They were called the "Dark Ones", because they only came out at night. Just like the vampires that we read in books.

The "Dark Ones" were able to take blood from their victims or willing donors. Unlike the "Cold Ones" who were venomous. The "Dark Ones" only came out at night due to their reaction to the sun. The "Cold Ones" were able to be out night and day, but they never slept.

There was a major controversy in the beginning, about who is the superior vampire, but in the end a vampire is a vampire they both survived on blood.

After the incident life became a little easier, but I still craved my independence. Charlie would not hear of it. He along with Emmett and Jasper, screamed and yelled at me for even thinking of leaving, what they didn't get was I needed to go, I needed to find myself. I knew I wanted to be a writer, and I couldn't do that here in Forks. So after hours of fighting Carlisle intervened.

We decided that Seattle was not far away, and because he was back and forth between Forks and Seattle that he would be able to check in on me on a regular basis.

It took me a year into my studies to realize that my new best friend Charlotte, and her husband Peter, had been sent to my University by my over bearing brother, Jasper.

It turned out that it was a good plan, as always trouble would find me, but I had back up this time.

I have been approached by 'talent' scouts that believe I have a shield of some kind. Carlisle later found out that there has been a silent bidding war between several ruling covens that want me.

That was the nail in the coffin for my Father and brothers.

So here I am a free-lance writer heading back to Forks, to my family and friends, forced to listen to her red eyed friends making out in the back seat, and a hefty price hanging over her head. The stuff you do for your best friend. Jacob is fucking lucky that I love him and his imprint. Angela is the best thing that has ever happened to him. Besides being best friends with me.

**Author's Note: Moore8879: I hope you enjoyed "OUR" first chapter. I feel privileged and honored that BloodAngel78 is going on this adventure with me. Let us know what you think. Basically, tell us if it sucked or didn't suck. This story will be on both our profiles. So if you get a chance check out her work. It is totally HOT! **


	2. Chapter 2

*****We do not own 'Twilight' or 'Southern Vampire Series' we just like to mess with them.*****

**Quinn**

I had heard that this quiet little town was protected by a joined force of both Vampire and Shape shifter, but I had no idea that you would be able to feel that protection from the moment you pass the 'Welcome To Forks' sign.

Driving through the town I couldn't help but smile at how the humans looked so at ease and comfortable in their own skin. I wondered if they knew how lucky they truly are, as the outside world was no way like this.

I had heard of only a few towns being this way, and I would be lying if I said that it didn't appeal to me.

A continuous honking of a horn was sounding out behind me. I looked up to see that the traffic light was still on red, so I had no idea what the hell their problem is.

I looked up into my rear view mirror, to see a spiky dark haired girl waving her arms in the air trying to get my attention. As soon as my eyes found her amber ones she jumped out of her car, and ran up to the window of mine.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I can't believe it's you. Just wow! Have you just got in? Do you have anywhere to stay? You can stay with us. You are amazing, I have seen all of your work and I have to say you blow me out of the water.

I just don't understand it. No man and I mean no man I know, can produce the elegance, and sheer beauty of what you do. Are you gay? Cos that is ok, it's just I don't know any other gay guys so I wouldn't be able to fix you up with anyone..."

I watched as this crazy little vampire's eyes glazed over, her eyelids flicking as though she was reading or searching for something that I couldn't see. After a minute her head snapped up.

"Nope, no one, do you know why?" I shook my head no and hoped it wasn't the wrong answer.

"Because I can't see you, just like I can't see the others, I swear that you lot were put on this world to piss me off." She stomped her little foot and the stormed back to her car, just in time for it to change green.

Fuck, I hope that not all the vampires in this town were as nuts as her.

I looked at my map once again, hoping I was heading in the direction of La Push. It didn't escape my notice that the crazy vampire was still following me.

I pulled into a gravel road at the same time as I saw a huge Wolf disappear into the surrounding woods. 'Yep, I have the right place' I said to myself.

Grabbing my folder and phone from the front seat, I placed my sunglasses on and slowly got out of the car and straight in the face of the crazy vamp with her hand out stretched towards mine.

"Alice Cullen, sorry about before it's just I can't see you and I can't see them..." she gestured with her hand the direction the Wolf took off in.

"It all just gives me a head ache. I'm a seer, and a good one at that, I just go in blind when I'm dealing with shifters and weres."

"I'm Quinn." I said as I shook her hand back.

"Of course silly." She rolled her eyes at me like I was stupid.

"Oh come on Jake that was funny." I heard a sweet voice laugh.

"Bella, waking up to find you have drawn on my face with a black marker, days from the wedding is not **FUNNY!" **someone roared.

I saw Jacob Black storming out of the house that I was at with the words 'Bella's Bitch' written across his forehead. He was also sporting a very nice handle bar moustache, and didn't look to happy about it.

"Stop being a girl, come on Jake it was just a joke." A young woman swung open the door and started following Jacob across the grass.

Her long mahogany hair blew around by the wind was making it difficult to see her face, but her body was..._hot_.

I watched in amusement as she tried running after Jacob, but her stiletto heels got stuck in the earth, and she fell on her fine ass.

"I'm going to kill you Alice," she spat at the same time I laughed.

Her dark chocolate brown eyes fixed themselves upon me.

Just before they turned cold, I swear I saw them widen in delight. 'Like what you see little girl?' I thought to myself.

Alice was giggling from behind me.

"Bella you are meant to learn to walk in those heels, not fall on your ass in them." If looks could kill, crazy Alice Cullen would be dead, until the angry gaze turned to me.

"Who the fuck are you?" were the next words out of that beautiful mouth of hers.

I reached my hand out to pick her up. She reluctantly used it. I have to help a woman in distress even if she just fell on her sweet ass.

"My name is Quinn, John Quinn to be exact." I held her hand a little longer than what was customary, but I couldn't find it in me to let go. I felt a spark of something going between us. I inhaled a little, but I could tell she noticed. She did the same thing and quickly took her hand away.

"The name's Bella, mister 007. Who in the hell introduces themselves like that. I feel like I should be wearing a cocktail dress or something." Was the snarky remark that came out of her mouth.

"Ooo... Bella I have the perfect one for you." The hyperactive gnome said from beside me.

"Don't even think about it, Tinks. There is no chance you are going to play Bella Barbie until the fucking wedding and even then you can't overdo it. You're under close supervision. " She narrowed her eyes at the gnome.

"Fine then." The gnome stomped her little foot and pulled out a wet nap from her purse and handed it over to Jacob.

"So you must be the groom. Jacob Black I presume." I held my hand out to shake.

I'm here for a reason so I might as well get back to work.

"Yea, I'm he. Nice to meet you, I wasn't expecting you to show up. Your sister and a couple of other coordinators were here earlier getting some kind of measurements for the ceremony.

Short stuff over there." He pointed towards Alice. "Talked to them and went over some other stuff with them." He continued to talk while whipping his face clean.

Bella was trying not to laugh, but was failing miserably.

Jacob growled; which caused me to quickly get in front of Bella and a low growl came out of my mouth.

What the hell?

Why the fuck did I do that?

"Whoa there, double 'O' negative, I'm fine. My puppy won't hurt me. Isn't that right 'Fido'?" she winked over to Jacob. Another rumble was building in my chest.

What the fuck is going on here? She placed her hand on my arm and for some fucking reason it calmed me.

_Fuck._

"I am so sorry, sir. I didn't mean for that to happen." I was appalled at my behaviour; especially to the alpha of a pack and an important customer.

Jacob continued to look at me with a questionable glance. I guess he found what he was looking for. He held out his hand for me to shake.

"It's okay. I understand. I don't like it when anyone growls at my Angela either." He winked over to the little gnome next to him.

They continued on with the looks for a couple more seconds and put their attention back to me.

"Okay, so let's get back to business. The reason I'm here is because I want to make sure everything goes perfect for Saturday. I'm here to supervise. If there is anything you might need Mr. Black please let me know?"

"Please call me, Jacob. Well I appreciate you coming here, but I am not involved in this wedding. According to the 'Wedding Nazi'" he pointed towards Alice again, "I don't know shit about class or style. So Bells and I are just going to sit back and enjoy the show."

"This is a first for me. I have never seen a vampire and shape shifters get along. There is always too much animosity. I am happy to see that it's not the case here." I opened up my file on the wedding.

"Is there a place that we all can talk? I've had a long drive and I would like to sit in a chair that is not in a car."

"Sure, sure." Jacob said and he turned around and made his way back into the house with Alice right behind him and Bella right next to her.

It gave me a chance to check out that ass of hers. With those heels her legs seemed to go on for miles, her ass looked to be swaying a bit more than before, sassy little minx knew what she was doing to me. I was completely hypnotized by her ass that I didn't realize she stopped walking and ran into her. I caught her before she fell on that sweet ass.

"Hey Double 'O' negative, quit watching my fucking ass and watch where you're going," she bit out trying to act annoyed.

I dropped my arms, causing her to once again fall on her ass. Leaning over top of her I said, "Don't pretend like you don't know what you were doing sweetheart,"

"Oh, and what was I doing," she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"You wanted me to watch that fine little ass of yours, I know it, you know it, so cut the shit."

"Listen here Tigger..." I didn't allow her to finish, I picked her up and pinned her against the car. I was sure I was going to feel some fear, but when I looked into her hooded eyes and smelt her sweet arousal I was taken back some.

"Tigger?" I questioned, letting my eyes drop to her fast rising chest.

"Um yeah, you know, T.I. double gg er?" she panted out in all seriousness. I cannot believe she just compared me to a fucking cartoon character.

And I cannot believe that although she took some of my masculinity away, I still wanted her. I took my glasses away from my eyes, wanting her to truly see me.

"Purple?" she said in awe, causing her arousal to thicken.

"How about you show me around this little town after I'm done here?" I wanted to get her alone, I hated that we had witnesses, as I wanted to take her right here on the hood of my car.

"She would love to!" both Jacob and the gnome said from atop the stairs.

I watched in amusement as she seemed to shake her head back into the present.

"What the hell guys? I think I can answer for myself. I think it's time for both of you to go inside and wait for us in there and let the adults talk." She narrowed her eyes at her friends and if looks could kill they would have dropped dead right on the spot.

She looked so fucking sexy it wasn't even funny, but I knew I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that glare.

**(BPOV)**

Those fucking traitors!

Sure I think this guy is fucking hot and I would love nothing more than to kiss every inch of his body, but I'm not sure I want to go there.

Ok who am I kidding of course I did. I cannot deny the attraction that I have with him. He looks dangerous, in a purple eyed Vin Diesel kind of away. I wanted nothing more than to have my hands around his bald head, while his tongue travelled through the valley of my breasts. "Oh god," I moaned...fuck did I do that out loud?

"I aint god sweetheart, but I sure as fuck don't mind you calling me that, just as long as I hear that moan again."

Yep. He wanted me to.

"As much as this mating ritual amuses us, can you two come inside so we can get this done already?" Jacob asked from the door way.

Tigger moved away from my body instantly taking the pleasant heat with him. He stood off to the side and outstretched his arm towards the house.

"After you," he said in his raspy sexy voice. But I shook my head no.

"I don't think so Tig, I want to watch your ass this time." I bit my lip, knowing it seems to drive the guy's nuts.

I watched in delight as his eyes raked over my body once more before turning on his heel and walking towards the house.

I couldn't help but wolf whistle as I got a view of his ass. Jake just stood there shaking his head at me before walking back inside.

I just hoped that Jake had all his shit done so me and tiger boy can get out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

***** We do not own 'Twilight'. We just like to screw around with the characters.*****

****Thank you so much for the added alerts and reviews. Sorry it has taken so long, but hope you enjoy this next chapter,xox **

_(Previously)_

_I watched in delight as his eyes raked over my body once more before turning on his heel and walking towards the house._

_I couldn't help but wolf whistle as I got a view of his ass. Jake just stood there shaking his head at me before walking back inside._

_I just hoped that Jake had all his shit done so me and tiger boy can get out of here. _

**Chapter 3**

**Quinn**

Blah, Blah, flowers, Blah, guest, were the only words that I could hear. All my attention was on that sweet piece of ass that was sitting right across from me.

The little thing knew what she was doing. She was biting that lower lip of hers and it was driving me insane. I wanted to put something else in that mouth of hers.

Fuck!

She is a total distraction. This is an important client and I need to focus.

"How about you take me to the location where the wedding will be held at. So I can take some measurements and compare notes with my staff." I needed to get some fresh air. The scent of her arousal was way too potent in the air.

I'm surprised no one noticed it.

"If we are going to go outside then I am going to switch shoes. Like hell if I'm going to break my neck before my best friends' wedding." She threw her heels in the corner and ran to some room in the back.

"Damn you, Bella. You do not treat 'Louboutin' shoes like that. You are supposed to take care of them. How will you ever appreciate style if you don't appreciate your shoes?" Alice went to go pick up the shoes that Bella threw in the corner.

Bella being the mature person that she is stuck her little tongue out from doorway.

"Real mature, Bella, these are not payless shoes that you are tossing around. These are seven hundred dollar shoes." Alice grabbed the shoes and placed them on the side of the door.

Damn, seven hundred dollar shoes!

"Are you kidding me, Alice? Why the hell would you give me a pair of shoes that cost that much? Why would anyone spend that much money on a pair of shoes that are high and that look ridiculous?

With the money that was spent I could have bought several pairs of nice shoes and still have money to pay my rent. Nothing is wrong with 'Payless Shoes'. I have found several pairs of very nice shoes there, you said so yourself. So quit your whining, Tinks. You should be lucky that I'm wearing the death traps that you call shoes for the wedding."

Nice.

_My woman_ has some spunk.

What the fuck! She is not _my woman_. I most definitely need some fresh air.

"Jacob, if you could please show me the location where the ceremony would be held. If we stay here any longer we'll probably get beaten by flying heels."

After the girls sorted their shoe problem out we all walked outside. Jacob suggested we take the jeep as Bella wouldn't be able to keep up if we were on foot.

"Oh no," Alice Cullen sighed out loud. I turned to see what her problem was and was expecting to see Bella had done something with another article of clothing, but to my surprise and confusion I was instead about to be greeted by two very irate looking Vamps.

Everything inside me was alert, I had no idea who they were or what they were here for. In a split second decision on my behalf I rushed towards Bella and placed her behind me.

How the fuck was I meant to know that, that move would make things worse?

"Get the fuck away from her," the black eyed blonde Vamp warned me. I stood my ground letting the roar inside my chest rubble within.

The hostile Vampire stalked up to me, I could see his scars glisten in the sun. This one was a fighter; I looked behind him to the muscle, who weirdly gave me a wink.

"I said get the fuck away from her, you have two seconds." He warned again.

"Jazzy…" Alice started.

How the fuck can someone named 'Jazzy' be this damn scary.

"Not now Alice, step away." He hissed at her, and taking another step towards Bella and I.

The roar that I was trying so hard to keep in erupted from me, echoing around the surrounding mountains.

"Well damn Tigger, that was hot," Bella panted from behind me. My pending threat had me distracted that it was too late to stop her when she stepped out from behind me and placed herself between myself and 'Jazzy'.

"What is all this about, Jasper?"

She placed a hand on my shoulder and I hated to admit that I calmed almost immediately.

"Stay the fuck away from my sister, "_Tigger_"! Or so help me god I will rip you to pieces." He growled at me.

Sister? How?

"Jasper, I'm fine. This is Quinn. He works for E.E.E. He is here to finalize the preparations for Jacob and Angela's wedding. We were just heading to the site now."

She was calm when she was talking to him, but he still didn't relax his stance. So if he didn't; neither was I. We could stand here all fucking day if we had to.

"Jazzy, it's okay, he will not hurt Bella. No one will hurt her." Alice tried to calm him down.

"Alice, you don't know him. I know what he is, and what he has done and I don't want him anywhere near my little sister." He said between clenched teeth.

'What he has done.'

What does he know?

"Jasper Cullen Whitlock, what have I told you about telling me what to do or not do? You have no right to tell me who I can be with. I love you, but I think I am old enough to make my own decisions.

Though I do appreciate your over protectiveness; you have no say so. So back off!" she growled to him.

Damn my girl has some balls.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I am trying to protect you from the likes of this animal. You don't know about his past! I do. So st…."

"Exactly Jazz, I don't know about his past. The past does not define who we are or who he is. You should know that by now! You don't see me judging you about your past. Or do I?" She crossed her arms across her chest which brought her gorgeous breast up.

"She has you there, Jazz man! Leave the man alone." The big guy in the back yelled out to him.

"Fine then, but I will be watching you "Tigger"." He straightened out of his crouch and gave me a deathly glare. Like the saying goes if "looks could kill" I would be dead and eight feet under.

I am really starting to hate that name. I don't mind if my girl says it, but anyone else is just wrong.

I relaxed my stance and Bella placed her hand in mine and squeezed it lightly. I looked down in her eyes, to see she was offering me an encouraging smile.

"He really is harmless. He and Emmett have taken it upon themselves to be my brothers, my protectors. Please let them have that. Amuse them and the rest of us." She whispered up at me before her gaze rested on our joined hands.

"Now Tigger do you usually move this fast or am I a special case?" she smirked.

"Now Miss Swan, as a matter of fact I do always move this fast. Holding hands by lunch, kissing by tea and fucking…"

"I swear to god, I will fucking drain you if you finish that sentence." Jasper hissed from the porch.

I held my hands up in surrender, "I was joking," The big guy, who I assume was Emmett, had a grin from ear to ear.

"Oh you are going to be fun to have around," he laughed, but soon replaced his smile with a scowl, "However you are to never touch my baby sister while I am there to witness it." He shuddered in disgust.

Bella went over and hugged her 'brothers'. I couldn't help wonder what I was doing. I really thought that Sookie and I had something special, but was just thrown to the side. Did I really want to rush into another relationship?

I'm sure Bella is looking for fun just like I am, and what would be the harm in that? I cannot remember the last time I was able to just do that.

Have fun.

I would be lying if the whole idea of a secure community didn't appeal to me. The fact that Vampires and shape shifters both protected the town intrigued me. If I were to stick around I would be an asset to their already impressive team. If by joining them I could protect Bella, bring my Mother and sister down here and give them the security that they too deserve.

What I wouldn't give to see the haunted look in my Mothers eyes, diminish. To never have to look behind our backs, and worry what was lurking behind a corner.

I wanted to give her this life. I owed her this life.

The sound of laughter brought me out of my inner rambling.

I looked up to see that Emmett had Bella over her shoulder swinging her around. I could see he had a firm grip on her, and Vampires are not clumsy, but the idea of Bella being hurt even by accident had me a little on edge.

I was about to suggest Emmet let Bella down, but Bella's laughter turned to screaming and cries to throw up all over her bear of a brother.

"Put her down Emmett or you will be wearing her breakfast in two minutes." Alice said confirming Bella's warnings.

Emmett placed Bella softly to her feet. I could still see he was wearing a huge grin. As I looked to Bella I could see why. She was swaying all over the place. Her dizzy state was making it hard for her to stand.

"You are all assholes," she screamed as she finally let herself fall on her ass.

Emmett and Jacob were both in hysterics. I thought Bella would be pissed, but instead she had a smile tugging at her mouth.

She is absolutely beautiful, but when she smiles she is fucking stunning. I smiled brightly down at her.

Isabella Swan was claiming a small part of my heart, even though we have only known each other for hours. I wouldn't be surprised if she owned me completely by tomorrow. I…

Isabella Swan…

Isabella Swan…

Isabella Swan…

"_As soon as you bring us Isabella Swan, we will allow you to be free of further obligation." _

The words of Felipe de Castro sent dread coursing through my body. I looked down to Bella who was still smiling brightly at Emmett and Jacob. I looked up to see Jasper was moving closer to me with a knowing look on his face, and a worried glance towards Bella. How the hell did he know? I had to go, I couldn't stay here.

"I'm sorry I forgot I have somewhere else to be."I said as I raced to my car.

As I looked up from the steering wheel I saw that Bella was standing and looking at me in confusion, her smile long gone. All I could do was mouth 'I'm sorry' before I tore out of the drive way.

I am so fucking screwed. Of all things why her?

**Moore8879: Thank you so much for reading and all the reviews. I would love to thank 'BloodAngel78' for being so patient with my ass. So let us know if it sucks or doesn't suck.**


End file.
